


If You Find Yourself Caught in Love

by bashert



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Finale, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashert/pseuds/bashert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We need to get this right," she murmured.</p><p>"We need to get some sleep," he shot back. "Come on, let's go home."</p><p> </p><p>Post-finale. Pure, unadulterated fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Find Yourself Caught in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by fredesrojo's "On Top of the World," which made me want to try my hand at my own slice of life kind of fic. The title comes from the Belle and Sebastian song. If it's terrible, I blame the two glasses of wine I've had tonight. So. Right.

  
_If you find yourself caught in love_  
 _Say a prayer to the man above_  
 _Thank him for everything you know_  
 _You should thank him for every breath you blow_

_If you find yourself caught in love_  
 _Say a prayer to the man above_  
 _You should thank him for every day you pass_  
 _Thank him for saving your sorry ass_ \- Belle and Sebastian

* * *

It was late, and they had all been there for hours, double, triple, checking sources, and Will glanced over to find Mac asleep with her head propped up in her hands. The others looked like they were about to drop at any given moment, so he finally made an executive decision.

"Everyone should go home," he instructed. He placed a hand on the small of Mac's back, and her eyes fluttered open.

"What?" She slurred, her voice drowsy. "I'm awake."

"You are not," Will argued. "Plus it's late, and we're all exhausted, and we can all pick this up tomorrow. Good work, guys. We'll see you in the morning." The staff staggered past, tired and grateful for the reprieve, leaving Mac sputtering about how she was awake before the last person left the room, and she slumped, clearly outvoted, against Will's shoulder.

"We need to get this right," she murmured.

"We need to get some sleep," he shot back. "Come on, let's go home." Home. _Home_. Somehow that word had become something new, something _more_ , since she moved in three weeks before. It was a feeling he hadn't ever known before; a feeling of being content and filled with so much happiness that it pushed at his insides. He was so happy that it almost made him uncomfortable. He never knew what to do with happiness. Sorrow and disappointment he could handle, but joy was something new and overwhelming.

Mac climbed to unsteady feet, and he helped her slide her arms into her coat. They tangled their hands together in the elevator, his finger running over the cool, smooth diamond on her left hand. The driver was waiting for them out front, and Will held the door open for his fiancee to slide in before going around to the other side and getting in himself.

"One good thing about getting out of here this late," Mac said between yawns. "There's no crowd waiting for you." She dropped her head to his shoulder. The press had unfortunately decided that he and Mac were an interesting story. He was somewhat used to it, although it was still oddly jarring to realize someone was waiting outside to take his picture, that his picture was worth taking, but he knew how much Mac hated it. It was an unpleasant side of his fame and fortune, and usually he was pretty good-natured about it. But his patience with it all had flown out the window when Mac came home to his apartment three days after their engagement had been announced, irate and upset because she had been ambushed in front of Bloomingdale's, with the photographers yelling in her face and suggesting that the two of them were marrying for spousal privileges, and, worse, intimating that she was sleeping with Will in order to secure her position within the company.

"True," he brushed a kiss to her temple. They fell into a comfortable silence as the car drove through the mostly silent and empty New York City streets.

"Everyone's been working incredibly hard," she mused quietly, and he glanced down at her. She had a thoughtful look on her face, and she tipped her head up and gave him a small smile. "We should do something for them. To thank them for sticking by us."

"Sure," he agreed easily, and then he frowned. "Wait, this is going to involve our apartment being invaded isn't it?" She laughed lightly, and leaned up and kissed him softly.

"It might," she shrugged. "But you might as well give up the curmudgeon routine. No one's buying it."

"No?" He couldn't help the smile that began to tug at the corner of his lips.

"Nope," she shook her head. "You smile too much." She touched a finger to his lips and he kissed her fingertip.

"Well, shit," he grinned at her. "I blame you."

"That's fair," she conceded. He tugged her closer to him, dropping a kiss into her hair. They pulled up in front of their apartment building and he got out first, offering her a hand to step out of the car.

When they stepped into their apartment, Mac began to drop items of clothing as she made her way to the bedroom, and when Will caught up, she had thrown herself, half dressed, down onto the bed.

"Even my hair is tired," she groaned. "I think my eyelashes are exhausted. Is that a real thing? It feels like a real thing." She flopped over, and Will dropped his watch onto the dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and tossed it at her.

"As attractive as I think you look right now," he said, and good God did she, all long limbs and pale skin, her arms and legs splayed on the bed, having stripped down to just her bra and pencil skirt. "I think you'd be more comfortable if you changed." She let out a long-suffering sigh and sat up and took off her bra, flinging it towards the chair in the corner of the room and tugging the too large shirt over her head. She stood to slide out of the skirt, letting it fall and pool onto the floor before crawling back up the bed and under the covers.

Will hurried, changing quickly, and climbing in next to her, pulling her body to his. She curled up with her head tucked into the crook of his neck, her breath warm on his bare skin, and tangled their legs together.

"Good night," she said, already half asleep. Both of them had been sleeping a hell of a lot better now that they were sharing a bed again. While their professional life was still in total disarray, the lawsuit still ongoing, their reputation in tatters, at least Mac no longer looked like she had crawled out from under a rock somewhere. The ring on her finger was acting as a balance to the all the shitty things happening in the office. They had always been better at taking care of each other than either was at taking care of themselves.

Will pressed the lightest of kisses to her hairline, brushing a piece of hair that had fallen into her face.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he said softly. "I love you." Since he said those words to her on Election Night, it felt important that he say those words to her constantly. The words belonged to her, and he wanted her to have them. 

"Mmm, love you too," she hummed against his shoulder.

Will knew that he needed to get to sleep himself. They had had a long day and were facing another long day in the morning, and he was going to get some sleep, he _was_ , but for the moment he was completely content lying with Mac in his arms, where she belonged, where she had _always_ belonged. He knew that she was sound asleep, her breathing even, and he let himself close his eyes and he marveled at what a difference a few months could make.

She was right, the team deserved a party. It had been a shitty time for them too, and they had been great, _really_ great. He would still grump about having everyone over their place, because he had a reputation to attempt to salvage. But if Mac wanted a party, he'd throw her a damn party. He'd throw a thousand parties. It would be unbelievably pathetic, if it wasn't so unbelievably wonderful, how fully Mac owned him. 

Tomorrow, he thought, tomorrow there would be plenty to worry about. For the moment, he had his arms full of his brilliant, beautiful fiancee, and that seemed like enough. For the moment, that was enough.

 


End file.
